The Big Four (seasons)
by ailbhebaby
Summary: Hiccup and Rapunzel are Guardians of the seasons but they have never met the other two. "They are from the moon" Mother nature tells them says.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people that are reading my story please don't hate for bad grammar punctuation Basically anything. This is basically my imagination into a story. **

**Rapunzel is 17 (when she died) **

**Hiccup HTTYD 2 18 (when he died) **

**Merida 18 (when she died) **

**Jack 17 (when he died)**

**And i don't own any of these characters they belong to Disney and Dreamworks**

**Hope you enjoy!**  
><strong>ailbhebaby-<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Dont steal or i will eat you!**

* * *

><p>"Lets do this i am tired of being in this stupid small house Gothel is not even my real mom so why would i care for the woman who took me from my real family." she said in front of her mirror while gripping her heir with rage for the old women to waist length with one hand,with scissors in the other hand. She took a deep breath.<p>

"On three."she said as she closed her eyes and took the scissors to her hair.  
>"One."<br>She raised her hand were she was gripping her hair.  
>"Two"<br>This time it was only a few inches a way.  
>"Three"and with that she saw her hair fall from were she was holding (gripping) her hair from.<br>It became brown which was new to her she looked in the mirror her brown hair looked better on her then it did blonde she felt relieved it looked good but did Gothel die in a market or the forest because she was her life source and who knows how old Gothel was.  
>She still needed to leave she went to the seller she saw the door that Gothel will leave it was just a seller door but in that time it was a door to her freedom. As she tried to kick it open for what seemed for years but finally she got it open and got out she smelled the outside it was freedom at that moment a tree was freedom to her.<p>

She ran back to her house and got a basket that Gothel would use but this time Gothel didn't take it she put as many things she possibly can she made her self a cloak when she asked her mom to leave to see the lanterns that was when she was going to escape but she stayed and that was a made the cloak especially for this it was a dark purple a simple were in a forest Rapunzel didn't now so she just wandered around looking at every single little thing from rocks to the vain of aunts on trees her big green eyes were filled with wonder.  
>She was only a couple of miles from the house she could here people as she got closer there was a pond but it was frozen her bare feet started to get cold she stepped back only to hear laughing she looked up to see a small figure it was a girl she had brown shoulder hair with a brown dress with things on her feet Rapunzel had never seen things like that the little girl was looking and giggling at some one Rapunzel directed her gaze to were the little girl was looking at it was a boy he looked to be Rapunzel's age He had brown hair with a white long sleeved shirt and brown ripped pants she got a glimpse of his eye they were a chocolate brown and he was wearing the same thing the little girl was to on his couldn't help but to think the boy was handsome.<br>She left from behind the bush she was behind of and left she was determined to start her were will she start ever since Gothel found out that Rapunzel found out about her parents they moved(more like threaten to kill her parents if she wouldn't go) to a small house in the middle of a forest but she didn't no what to do first this was not the forest in corona it smelled different the grass wasn't as wet as the grass in corona but that didn't stop her she needed to see how far from home she was.  
>Rapunzel didn't now but she stated daydreaming about the boy from the pond what was his name she took another step and it was a hole she screamed as she fell on her back with a thud but she also heard someone else scream that's when the blue from the top of the hole went black and so did her mind.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So my first chapter please comment like all that good stuff and i will try to update when i can.<strong>  
><strong>ailbhebaby-<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"How old are you i haven't asked you that?" 3017 years old what about you?" "i lost count uhh 18 i think and add a few 500 years to it."  
>"You don't know are you really that lazy Hiccup?" The brunette shoved her shaggy heard friend. Ever since she became guardian of spring and creativity she always enjoyed every thing like she was finally free from something but she really didn't know her passed. Rapunzel and Hiccup were walking around a forest looking for toothless.<p>

She was chosen by the sun when she rose from a hole she was wearing the same dress with a dark purple cloak she would always were her cloak she would sometimes scare Hiccup when she wears it at nigh it was rare when you saw her take off. Hiccup was also chosen by the sun she was his best friend he was the guardian of autumn and were both guardians of the seasons but they haven't met the other were from the moon Mother nature told them. Hiccup was a viking he died with toothless by saving an entire village from a giant dragon he lost his leg but the sun repaired it.  
>"Hiccup why don't you just whistle?"<br>"I forget about that." he said as he whistled and from the sky emerged a large black beast Hiccup hopped on and looked over to Rapunzel and smirked "wanna race?" ha asked.

Rapunzel and Hiccup would do there own thing when it came to there season but when summer and winter came they had there own time Hiccup will usually take toothless for long rides from place to place. Rapunzel would also go but she would race toothless there. Rapunzel had such great speed to make her spring would usually be time they were heading to the south pole were there was Mother nature,Cupid(Rapunzel never liked her) Leprechaun,Alice(spirit of Halloween)They were all there the big four as Rapunzel and Hiccup will call them.  
>They went in pushing the big massive doors to see the big four looking at a globe and Mother nature talking to ... the sun. She was mumbling things the only thing they were able to hear her say "yes." She turned to Rapunzel and Hiccup that were standing by the door.<p>

"We need to tell you something serious." she said walking up to them her long white dress trailing her as she walked her brown eyes looking at both of them her black hair to her shoulders she looked around her late thirty's but she was a really old guardian.

"An enemy is coming and the big four will fight."she said while looking at the two teenagers.

"Who will you be fighting"Hiccup asked.  
>"You mean who you will be fighting"she said darting her brown eyes at both of them.<br>"WHAT?"They both asked" What do you mean me and Rapunzel?" "And you said the big four what did you mean by that."

"The sun has chosen you two to two defeat pitch as in the bogyman you will be pared with the other two seasons pitch wants the dark age back and and sunny does not want that. She told me she will give you an upgrade to your powers i don't now what they are but she said Hiccup it has something to do with you center and Rapunzel something to do with your passed.  
>"But i don't even know about my passed how am i supposed to find out!?"she said with tears threatening to come out of her eyes.<br>"Rapunzel i will ask sunny." she said with a soothing voice that made Rapunzel calm down."For know try and find out what it is. Know go on you two need to practice."

They both left the south pole Hiccup was a little concerned about Rapunzel they should practice in the forest of corona for some reason Rapunzel loved that place more than anything. Rapunzel put her hood over her head she was happy that she got a new power. Rapunzel and toothless raced to a field in the forest of corona which was now i city but the forest was the same.

"So what do you want to do first?"she asked pulling her hood from her Hiccup got off toothless.  
>"Well she did say some thing about my center autumn,change i already have autumn what about change?" "<br>"Well i don't now why don't you close your eyes and concentrate on change. How you made all the people befriend dragons how you saved toothless. How you changed from being a dragon slayer to changing to a dragon tamer."

"Ok" he said and closed his eyes and took a deep breath and think about change.  
>All he could think of was that day when he fought for his village and when he found toothless he did change from being a dragon slayer to dragon he loved his dragon they were truly best friends they would die for each other.<p>

Thats when he heard Rapunzel scream.

* * *

><p><strong>So yah i kind of like giving you guys cliffhangers if you dont understand any of this pm me.<strong>  
><strong>ailbhebaby-<strong>


End file.
